Dejar de ser familia
by Victoria Woods
Summary: Los hermanos Italia estan enamorados de su prima Latina, sin embargo, ella a su vez ama a cierto ruso...o al menos es lo que ellos creen (Advertencias adentro) (pasen y denle una oportunidad, aunque este es un trio medio crack, yo lo amo y necesita mas cariño y atención)
1. Chapter 1

Aqui la traduccion de mis fic mas importante "Don't want to be family anymore" s/9123009/1/Don-t-want-to-be-family-anymore

Es un triangulo amoroso entre Romano, México e Italia (el cual sufre de de trastorno disociativo) asi que cambia de personalidad bastante...bueno esa era la idea original, solo cambia de dark y de allí a 2P! para lo que sigue de el fic.

bueno advertencias:

Menciones de RusMex, UkrBela, y FrUkUs

Lemon en un par de capitulos despues de este

talvez haya gore

y claro, hay muuuuucho incesto.

Disclaimers:

Hetalia no me pertenece, por que si fuera asi, México (Y por consecuente ItaMex) y FrUk serian canon y haria un episodio con los 2ps...

solo me pertenece mi OC y ya

Bueno sin mas que decir empezemos

* * *

Otra reunión mundial era llevada a cabo hoy, y como siempre, todo era un caos total. E.U.A y Francia peleaban por ver quien se ganaba a Inglaterra, el cual les gritaba que eran unos inmaduros, China ofrecía caramelos, los cuales nadie aceptaba, Hungría y Bélgica estaban ocupadas intercambiando doujinshis yaoi e imágenes explicitas junto con Japón, el cual trataba de ignorar la incesante pelea entre Turquía y Grecia. Los países Bálticos se escondían de Rusia, quien se escondía de su hermanita, la cual estaba "ocupada" (YURI) con Ucrania. Alemania trataba de callar a todos, pero termino rindiéndose. Se sentó y volteo a un lado, allí estaban los hermanos italianos, quienes (para su sorpresa), estaban sentados quieta y pacíficamente. Alemania camino hacia ellos y movió su mano enfrente de ellos.

"¿Están bien? Hoy están actuando muy raro…" El alemán alzo una ceja

"Ve~ solo veíamos a nuestra cugina" Italia sonrió tontamente

"¿Prima? ¿Quién?" Alemania pregunto confundido

"Ella" los dos italianos señalaron a una joven.

Ella tenía largos cabellos negros, ojos rojo sangre, bella piel color canela. Vestía un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, un bolso de piel café colgaba de forma diagonal en ella. Sonreía suavemente, apenas se notaba, pero su sonrisa irradiaba felicidad.

"¿Desde cuándo Mexiko es su prima? ¿Y porque ustedes dummkopfs la ven de esa manera si de verdad lo es?" Cruzo sus brazos, dudando la conexión entre aquella joven y los hermanos

"España es su padre, y somos los hermanos de España" Italia seguía sonriendo

"¿Y a ti que importa bastardo come patatas?!" Romano

Alemania se encogió de brazos y decidió irse

~Punto de vista de Italia~

No puedo dejar de ver a mi hermosa prima, ella es maravillosa, que mal que no me vería más que un amigo, ya que tenemos lazos de sangre, pero como desearía tenerla solo para mi…esperen…¿quién es él? ¿Rusia?, está acercándose a María, ¡Ella debe correr! La lastimara, temo por ella pero…¿Qué está haciendo? Le sonríe feliz mientras lo abraza, él le corresponde. Ahora ellos platican y él le revuelve un mechón de cabello, haciéndola reír y sonrojarse…¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Cómo un dolor en el pecho? Y este sentimiento de caminar hacia Rusia y estrangularlo. Duele, y…ahora que lo pienso, he tenido un sentimiento como este desde hace días. Saco mi cuchillo, el cual escondía en una de las bolsas de mi uniforme y lo juego, aun viéndola. Ella suspira y le levanta de su asiento, Rusia hace lo mismo, la abraza por la cadera y

La besa

Gruño al verla corresponderle por un momento, después se separaron y ella se fue. Aun no puede ser tan tarde, me lo repito; Me paro y cautelosamente la sigo, no me siento torpe como siempre, como sea, veo que va hacia su casa.

~Punto de vista de Romano~

Ugh, el macho come patatas es toda una molestia, como sea, me concentro en mi ragazza. María se ve hermosa hoy, me alegro de haber vivido con ella cuando éramos niños, cuando hablaron de ella por primera vez pensé que sería un niñito molesto, pero cuando la conocí, resulto que era apenas un poco más joven que yo, y era una chica. Para ser la hija de España, no se parecía en nada a aquel bastardo, con suerte, sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello negro, su piel apenas un poco más morena que la de España. Lo que delataba que ella era hija del bastardo, era su estúpida sonrisa, la cual de hecho se veía tierna en ella. Si, asquerosamente adorable, sin embargo ella no es alguien con quien quisieras meterte. Como sea, deje de pensar en eso cuando vi al bastardo del vodka acercarse a ella, estúpida ragazza ¿por qué no te alejas? ¡Él es un psicópata! Esperen…La abraza…Siento mis mejillas arder, ¿Por qué es tan amable con él? Sigo viéndolos y después de un rato ella suspira y se levanta, ¡Finalmente! De canso del idiota…oh no, el ruso tenía que levantarse y…abrazarla por la cadera, ¿QUÉ CARAJOS?! Mis mejillas arden aún más. Los veo besarse…después ella se va…Eso es todo, necesito dar mi golpe, y…¿Por qué Feliciano la sigue? Ugh, solo la va a molestar con su estupidez…


	2. El golpe de Italia Parte 1

Ya era algo tarde, María estaba caminando en las calles, dirigiéndose a su hotel, sin saber que ella estaba siendo perseguida por alguien. Solamente suspiró cansada gracias a la reunión, la joven bostezó y sonrió. Ella salto al sentir que alguien la cargaba de manera nupcial.

"Calmate, solo soy yo, tu adorable cugino, Nord Italia" Feliciano sonrió(1)

"A-Ah…¿Feli? ¡Feli!" María le correspondió la sonrisa y se relajó en los (aunque no lo crean fuertes) brazos del italiano

"Te vez muy cansada, no sería lindo no ayudarte, déjame cargarte hasta tu apartamento, ¿sí?" El ofreció adorable e inocentemente, típico de el

María simplemente no pudo negarse, por lo tanto (y obviamente) acepto

"Si insistes, solo no me dejes caer, eso tampoco sería lindo~"

"Per ordinare, bella signorina" Italia bajo un poco su cabeza para besar gentilmente la frente de la morena

Esta solo soltó una tierna risilla y abrazo delicadamente el cuello de su primo. Realmente no le daba importancia al hecho de que la estuviera cargando, tampoco al hecho de que a veces coqueteaba con ella, pero no como lo hacía con las otras chicas, con ella, las palabras de él eran más…suaves y tiernas, llenas de sinceridad y…amor cuando las decía; Claro que solo pensaba que era un juego, eran familia después de todo (2).

El par llego al hotel, aun cargándola, abrió la puerta y empezó a subir las escaleras, para ir a su cuarto

"¿Que numero?"

"No hay necesidad de llevarme desde aquí, digo, yo puedo caminar sola" Ella sonrió

"Por favor, déjame hacerlo~"

"Bien, es la numero 13943 (3)"

Italia subió al elevador felizmente, mientras María lo miraba algo incierta

"Como es que tus brazos no se han cansado…"

Italia rio con un indetectable tono algo obscuro y la miro

_Tu y yo nos cansaremos más en unos minutos_

"Creo que el entrenamiento de Alemania por fin da sus frutos, ¿no crees?"

Ellos bajaron del elevador y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, hasta que María apunto a un cuarto

"Es allí"

Feliciano asintió y la llevó. María estaba sosteniendo la tarjeta, y El italiano logro tomarla con su mano, después la deslizo por la cerradura(?) y abrió la puerta, para después acostar a María en la cama.

"Grazie Italia, sei molto carino por traerme aqui"

La (ligeramente pervertida) sonrisa de Italia creció al oírla hablar su idioma

"Prego…sabes, es incluso _sensual _adorable cuando hablas italiano, cugina" Feliciano dijo mientras sacaba una botella de vino que cargaba en una especie de bolsa, después saco dos copas, que increíblemente, no se rompieron

"¿Vino?" María pregunto curiosa

"Solo tenía ganas de tomar una botella de mi mejor vino con una bella señorita como tú" Lo dijo en un tono tan adorable que hizo a María incluso sonrojarse por lo lindo.

Se volteó un segundo y puso una pastilla en una de las copas, y después sirvió el vino rápidamente en las 2 copas. Volvió a voltear y le dio una de las copas a María

"Gracias~"

"De nada, María"

María miró a su copa, ella si había notado que Feliciano le había puesto algo

_Maldición, si lo notó _El italiano bebió un poco de su copa mientras gruñía levemente, después noto que bebió todo el vino con aquella droga

_¿Porque? _Él pensó mientras rápidamente puso su copa en una mesita.

Ella misma se preguntaba eso, sabía perfectamente que eso era una droga, y sin embargo lo bebió…¿Acaso quería sufrir lo que ahora estaba pensando Feliciano quería hacerle? Solo había una razón para sedarla…y sin embargo ella así lo quería…¿Lujuria o amor? ¿Dónde quedaron el instinto y la razón? No pudo seguir pensando más ya que cayo desmayada, pero Feliciano rápidamente la atrapo y acomodo en la cama, después saco una tela negra y ató las manos de la morena a la cabecera de la cama. (4)

Su plan, sus fantasías y sueños húmedos recurrentes por fin se harían realidad

* * *

Los que sepan ingles y hayan leido la versión original, notaran como agrego y quito partes XD

bueno, a veces pondre notas, son como un extra de el por que de algunas cosas, explicare las de este capitulo:

(1) _"Calmate, solo soy yo, tu adorable cugino, Nord Italia" Feliciano sonrió Bueno, es dificil ver que en los fanfics en Español de este fandom incluyan en idioma de algun pais...yo si lo incluire y mucho_

(2)_ Esta solo soltó una tierna risilla y abrazo delicadamente el cuello de su primo. Realmente no le daba importancia al hecho de que la estuviera cargando, tampoco al hecho de que a veces coqueteaba con ella, pero no como lo hacía con las otras chicas, con ella, las palabras de él eran más…suaves y tiernas, llenas de sinceridad y…amor cuando las decía; Claro que solo pensaba que era un juego, eran familia después de todo _ANTES DE QUE ALGUNOS VAYAN A EMPEZAR DE ARENOSOS VAGINALES Y EMPIEZEN A QUEJARSE DE QUE MI INTERPRETACIÓN DE MÉXICO ES UNA PENDEJADA POR QUE NO ES TODA RUDA Y ME VENGAN CON ESE TIPO DE MAMADAS (Lo siento por mi rudeza pero...) Yo la veo mas de esta manera por que es una PUTA YANDERE no tsundere...la razon es que yo soy roleplayer e interpreto a los personajes de hetalia de una manera mas obscura, esto claro incluye a México, por eso es mas asi, aparte de que ODIO el headcanon de que es visiblemente ruda, badass y eso, simplemente es un "nope" general en mi libro, yo creo que enrealidad la verian mas tierna y amable al principio (debido a los modales y cultura de este país) pero cuando la conoces ella puede ser la persona mas sanguinaria (Debido a los carteles, los narcos, sicarios y a que se volvió loca al ver todo lo que paso cuando España la conquisto) Asi que *prepara areno-vaginol de todas maneras por que no falta el weon que me salga con sus insultos* (no enserio, no quiero sonar mala pero...pasa y llega a pasar que me joden por que soy la unica que interpreta a México asi...Si en mi fanfic anterior alguien me dejo un review con algo de eso y PERSONA TE AMO POR NO SER GROSERA AL DECIRLO, NECESITAMOS MAS GENTE COMO TU AMOR MIO (ok no) )

(3)_ "Bien, es la numero 13943" _ watch?v=Zr6VPIbH_Fk

(4) _Ella misma se preguntaba eso, sabía perfectamente que eso era una droga, y sin embargo lo bebió…¿Acaso quería sufrir lo que ahora estaba pensando Feliciano quería hacerle? Solo había una razón para sedarla…y sin embargo ella así lo quería…¿Lujuria o amor? ¿Dónde quedaron el instinto y la razón? No pudo seguir pensando más ya que cayo desmayada, pero Feliciano rápidamente la atrapo y acomodo en la cama, después saco una tela negra y ató las manos de la morena a la cabecera de la cama. _La parte de María la sabran mas adelante. Italia es Dark!Italy aqui

Bueno ahora los reviews

Wind und Serebro 8/25/13 . chapter 1

Me encanta tu headcanon, tu historia se ve que promete. Seguíle, seguíle.

-Claro que promete, my darling, si no, no seria mi fic mas importante ewe (aparte de que OT3)

Tamat 8/26/13 . chapter 1

Una de mis OTP ideales! (Mas por Romano que por Feli) aaaaah necesito una conti... Ya!

-Bienvenida al barco "Trio Tricolor" Love. Conmigo es lo contrario XD a mi me gusta mas por el ItaMex. ehm acerca de eso...

Sere lenta al subir los capitulos porque me da una hueva olimpica traducir e_e a duras penas lo hice ahorita por que estube toda la semana viendo sekaiichi hatsukou, junjou romantica y leyendo fanfics de este ultimo (es que...es HirokixMisaki y el NowakixMisaki ;o; son tan bellos) .

apenas hoy empeze a traducir este capitulo y lo acabo de terminar (y creeme que lo iba a terminar mañana) pero pense en los que leen esto y no deje mi flojera interponerse en el camino a_a

Bene, grazie por leer, y nos vemos la proxima semana o cuando se me de la puta gana actualizar esto (que como odio hacerlos esperar sera en esta semana), hasta la pasta!~~~.


End file.
